


#SexySenatorSolo

by lizzysbennett



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, and i don't apologize for any of it!, feat erotic friend fiction, like this is pure crack, there are other characters but those are our main players, this whole thing is very extremely ridiculous please enjoy, warning for the possibility of strong secondhand embarrassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizzysbennett/pseuds/lizzysbennett
Summary: Senator Ben Solo has a very important bill to stop. And how do you stop a bill from going to vote? Filibustering.Unfortunately, he can't think of anything to say. Fortunately, he has staff to help him with that.Unfortunately, his staff are idiots.AKA: what happens when Ben, though malicious intent of the author, is forced to read his erotic friend fiction about Rey on the floor of the United States Senate?





	#SexySenatorSolo

**Author's Note:**

> okay this is, like at least half of my fics, chloe's fault. specifically, it is the fault of [this twitter thread](https://twitter.com/spookyreylo/status/1147274273440063488?s=20) and then also trixie and katie's encouragement. please direct all negative attention toward them and all positive attention toward me because my leo moon ass needs the validation.
> 
> also, fair warning, this is very veep-flavored, so if that type of humor isn't your thing, you might not like this very much. phasma in particular is a little foul-mouthed. and mean.

“--which is, uh, just, uh, another one of the many, many, _many _reasons I am taking this stance today to oppose S.1789...” Ben trails off.

“Fuck,” Phasma swears. “He’s floundering more than the goddamn fish from that movie with the whiny redhead princess and the prince with a seafood fetish.”

“...you mean The Little Mermaid?” Kaydel says in disbelief.

“Whatever. I’m not a Pixar person.”

“It’s Disney--”

“Hux,” Phasma yells.

He appears in three seconds flat. “Yeah?”

“Jesus,” she mutters, “it’s like summoning the ghost of sad childhoods past.” She jabs a finger at him. “I need you to haul your Slenderman-looking ass over to the Senate building. Grab some books off the shelf in the Senator’s office. It looks like they’re letting this thing go until midnight and he _cannot stop talking_, that would be a political disaster.”

“So I need to take him something to read?”

“Congratulations on your reasoning abilities, you White Walker-faced fuck.”

Hux rolls his eyes. Just a little bit, but he does. “Jesus fuck, Phasma, I’m going.”

“Mary’s sweet milky tits,” Phasma mutters. “If you don’t make it there in less than five minutes, you’ll be teabagging your own face,” she calls after him.

“Are you threatening to break his spine or cut his balls off?” Kaydel asks with mild curiosity.

“Yes.”

Tense silence fills the office as they watch Senator Solo fumble on C-SPAN.

“Is this getting any media attention?” someone whispers. No one wants to draw Phasma’s attention-- and rather impressive ire.

“This is as bad as watching Ted Cruz read Green Eggs and Ham,” Mitaka says.

“But it’s not as bad as the rep from Utah who brought up Star Wars like it was making a serious point,” Snap Wexley chimes in.

“God,” Kaydel says. “All those Mormons have such hard-ons for Star Wars.”

“But only the originals,” Phasma adds. Her eyes don’t leave the TV screen. “For people who hate gays as much as they do, something about the lack of women sure does it for them.” The whole office stares at her. “What are you incompetent fucks looking at?”

“How do you know so much about Star Wars?” Kaydel asks.

“Specifically, Mormons’ Star Wars preferences?” Mitaka adds.

“I went to high school in Utah. You can learn a lot about them in three years.” 

“Isn’t high school four years?”

“Not there. Those Golden-Plate-Thumpers only learned to count to three because that means they married one wife too many.”

Mitaka tilts his head, furrows his brow, and begins counting on his fingers.

“Well, you can get away with two wives,” Kaydel reasons.

“Pretty much every man in Congress does.”

“Yeah,” Snap Wexley jumps in, “three is when everything starts getting all fucked up. Just look at Senator Binks.”

“Well, none of his wives were too upset,” Kaydel says.

“No, of course they weren’t.” Phasma rolls her eyes. “The man has an inhumanly long tongue. They were all feeling fine.”

Kaydel winces. “Gross.”

Phasma shrugs. Fortunately, Hux chooses that moment to rush on-screen, holding a veritable treasure trove of... journals? Black, leather-bound journals?

Whatever. As long as he keeps talking, she doesn’t give a shit if Ben has to tell the whole country about the one time he looked at a pretty girl and had a headache for three days. (Yes, ladies and gentlemen, the junior senator from New York.)

And actually... Phasma considers for a second. She might like to see him recount that.

But Ben doesn’t seem nearly as grateful to Hux for saving his ass as he should be. In fact, instead of the gratitude that should obviously be enveloping his whole being, he’s staring at the book in his hands with something much closer to abject horror. Or maybe terror. Either way, he is certainly not pleased.

“Senator?” Amilyn Holdo asks. “Are you yielding your time?” 

“No!” he blurts. A pallor falls over his face and he says, “I most certainly am not yielding my time. Which, I suppose, means I am going to have to read this. Which would not be bad, if my staff were at all competent, but I suppose I have the misfortune of having somehow hired the biggest idiots in the country!”

Silence falls over the room.

“Sorry,” he says, and he begins reading. “The year is 1994...”

“Hey Rey,” Poe yells. “Did you know that your boyfriend writes his own erotic fiction?”

“He’s not my boyfriend,” she says automatically. “Wait. What?”

“This is the most entertaining C-SPAN has been in _ages_,” Poe says gleefully.

“Poe,” she says slowly, with exceptionally careful diction, “what in the _fuck _are you talking about?”

“Senator Dickhead is filibustering, and he was running out of shit to say with a good couple hours left on the clock, so Flaming Candle brought him some shit to read, but it is clearly Senator Dickcheese’s own personal original fiction.” 

“But Poe. You said _erotic_.” 

“Oh, you really latched onto that word, huh?” He turns up the volume on the TV in their offices. “Just look at this shit.”

They both watch as Ben stumbles over a passage after “Kylo” and “Kira” go on a dinner date in the backyard. Rey’s read enough romance novels and fanfiction to recognize when a scene is supposed to get smutty. Ben’s ears redden as he awkwardly makes it fade-to-black instead.

“Okay, he definitely wrote that to be erotic,” Rey says.

“That’s not even the best part.” Poe’s happiness at this situation is honestly bordering on indecent at this point.

Rey closes her eyes. “Do I want to know the best part?” 

“Probably not. But it’s a tie between this trending on Twitter-- hashtag Sexy Senator Solo-- and the fact that all his stories are about a guy named Kylo and a girl named Kira who sound an awful lot like him and...” Poe points.

“Me?! No fucking way.”

“Way,” Poe says. “Finn and Rose even agreed with me!”

“They did not!”

“They did!” 

“Traitors,” Rey mutters. “Okay, listen, there’s no way Ben Solo has been writing honest-to-god _erotic friend fiction _about me.

Poe pulls up a Twitter clip of Ben reading where he describes Kira as being on the tall side for a woman, with beautiful hazel eyes and brown hair.

“Okay, yes, but that description could fit literally hundreds of people.” 

Poe holds up a finger and finds another Twitter clip. “This is the one heard ‘round the world.” 

Ben is in the middle of a story about Kylo as a tattoo artist and piercer. Then he stumbles over Kira’s name. He doesn’t say “Kira,” actually. Instead, he says something that definitely starts with an ‘r’ and sounds terribly close to “Rey”.

“Oh. Shit,” is about all Rey can make herself say.

“Yeah,” Poe says. A little smugly, but Rey doesn’t have it in herself to give him shit for that right now.

“How much longer--?”

“After that little incident, Holdo decided the esteemed body of the United States Senate should no longer be made to endure ‘this nonsense’ and she ended the session.”

“So...”

“So your boy will probably be heading home, but you can probably beat him there if you hurry.”

“I... I gotta go,” Rey says dumbly. She stands there, dumbstruck, for a full two seconds, before grabbing her things and rushing to the door.

“I’m sure you do,” Poe grins. “Wrap it before you tap it!” he calls after her. “Or don’t,” he says to himself. “A baby might calm Ben down a little. Give him something else to focus on. Besides, ‘Uncle Poe’ has such a nice ring to it.” 

When Ben gets home, all he can think about is this hell day finally being over. Hux is _so _fired.

Well, he’s not, because if Hux is fired, Phasma will leave too, even though she acts like she hates the bastard. But God, he’d love to fire Hux. And Phasma is far from upset with the events of today. Twitter loved it, so it’d actually been pretty good publicity. Plus, she was personally amused, which makes a big difference. There isn’t a lot that actually amuses Phasma.

Ben, however, is more embarrassed than he previously thought was physically possible. He read his original erotic fiction about his close friend to his coworkers on national television. The only thing that could possibly make that worse would be if he accidentally called “Kira” by Rey’s name at one point-- except hold on a fucking second, he did that too! He hasn’t had an embarrassment stomachache since he was about twelve, but he’s pretty sure it’s making a hasty and glorious comeback.

He opens the door to his blissfully empty, dark, and quiet apartment and wonders if he’s still got that bottle of whiskey. If he locks up his work phone and his computer and just gets shitfaced, that would make this all a lot easier to deal with...

Then he flicks on the living room light and almost screams. Turns out, no matter how dark and quiet, his apartment was not empty.

Rey is sitting on his couch.

She’s not exactly the _last _person he wants to see (Holdo and his mother come to mind), but she’s on that list, for sure. After all, he just made a total fool of himself on national television in a way that was directly related to her. Not great circumstances to have the love of your life over for dinner and a drink or Netflix and chill or whatever the kids are doing these days.

“Hey,” she says.

“Hey.” 

She bites her lip, then uncrosses her legs, then recrosses them, but on the other side. “So, about today...” 

He winces and squeezes his eyes shut. “We... we don’t have to talk about that, do we?” 

“I really think we do, actually.”

“I, um. Well.” He searches for even a vaguely acceptable excuse that could possibly save their friendship.

“Did you write those things about us?” 

“Well, actually, I don’t know if you listened to any of it, but they were characters named Kylo and Kira.” Wow, his law school training finally kicked in there. Thanks a bunch. Totally worth the hundreds of thousands of dollars he gave them.

“Ben,” she gives him a rather long-suffering smile. “They sounded an awful lot like us, didn’t they?”

“I, um. Didn’t notice?” 

“Right,” she says, her little half-smile spreading to cover her whole face. “Ben, it’s okay.” 

“Is it, though?” he asks, although he thinks he’s asking himself more than her.

“You silly man,” she sighs. “I’m in love with you.” 

For about the five billionth time that day, Ben Solo is quite sure he’s just been struck over the head. “You’re, uh. You’re what?”

“I’m in love with you,” she says very slowly and clearly.

He pinches himself.

Rey giggles. “You’re not dreaming.”

“Are you sure? Because I think I’ve had this exact dream a few times.”

She stands and moves to him. He forgets how to breathe. She places her hands on his chest, and he thinks his heart stops beating, too. Then she raises herself onto her tiptoes and gently, gently presses her lips to his. “Does that happen in your dreams too?” 

“Usually,” Ben admits, “a little more than that happens too. But that felt pretty real.”

“Well, I do like making people’s dreams come true,” Rey practically purrs.

At this point, Ben thinks he might actually be dead.

She kisses him again, harder this time, her hands moving up to wrap themselves around the back of his neck. It takes him a second, because of the aforementioned “dead” thing, but he responds equally fiercely, kissing her back like he’s been underwater his whole life and he’s finally found oxygen-- which is really a little bit what it feels like.

He puts his hands on her hips. Her shirt is soft under his hands, but he knows her skin will be even softer.

Rey breaks the kiss and he looks down at her, lost. Did he do something wrong? Is she okay? 

Her hands go to the hem of her shirt and she lifts it enough that he can see her bare stomach. “Is this okay?” she asks shyly.

His mouth works for a second. “If you do that,” he chokes, “we might need to go to my room.”

Her smile shifts from shy to seductive like the flip of a switch, and she pulls her shirt off, leaving her standing there in a pretty little pale pink bra edged in lace with little flowers on it. She’s so beautiful.

Rey’s cheeks flush nearly the same shade of pink as her bra and she says, “Thank you.”

“I didn’t mean to say that out loud,” he says. His hand comes to stroke her side without any real conscious permission on his part. “But I’m glad I did. You should be told how beautiful you are every second of every day.”

She laughs, and swallows hard. “I knew you had a way with words, but Jesus, Ben.”

His hand slides up and cups her breast and she leans into him. “My room?”

“Please.” Her breathing has grown ragged. It’s fascinating, to be able to hear and see the effect he has on her-- and gratifying, after having become so intimately acquainted with what she does to him.

Ben sweeps her up in his arms and kisses her. There’s no point to the time he spends in the Congressional gym if he can’t carry the woman he loves to his bedroom.

Which is when it occurs to him.

“Rey,” he stops dead in his tracks, halfway down the hall to his room, “I love you.”

She laughs and kisses his neck. “Yeah, I sort of figured that out between the third and fourth chapter of the story about you as my sugar daddy.” He winces a little, and she strokes his hair. “No, no, don’t. It was sweet. When I heard that one... I heard myself telling you about how hard college was for me, financially, and you wishing you could go back and save me from it. The other ones might have just been weird sex things. And I guess that one could’ve been, too, but I just heard that you listened to me and you wanted to make my life better, and I realized that you love me.” 

He somehow manages to open his bedroom door despite the very distracting woman squirming in his arms, and lays her on the bed. “You didn’t think it was weird, or creepy?”

She cups his face in her hands. “Ben Solo,” she says very seriously, “I love you. And it wasn’t weird or creepy. It was sweet. And pretty fucking hilarious.” He laughs, dropping his face into her neck. “Besides,” she says, “I’d be interested in roleplaying some of those. Sometime. It might be fun to play at being the empress of the galaxy.”

“Good to know,” he says into her skin. Her hands snake under his shirt and he laughs. “Okay, I get it. Fair’s fair.” He leans back and unbuttons his shirt, takes his tie off, and throws the pile somewhere on his floor. Then he starts playing with her bra and says, “But now that I’m totally topless...” 

Rey rolls her eyes and laughs. “Yeah, okay. You can see me totally topless if you can get my bra off without my help.” He grins at her and flips her over onto her stomach, then starts kissing her spine, right along the band of her bra. His hands are warm on her hips. Then suddenly, her bra is falling loose around her chest. “What-- you didn’t move your hands? Did you just take my bra off with the Force?”

“With my mouth,” Ben says, sounding entirely too pleased with himself.

Rey’s breath catches in the back of her throat. “That’s a very talented mouth you have there, Senator Solo.” 

He hums and flips her back over, then kisses his way down to her pants. “I’d love to demonstrate for you, sweetheart.” 

“I think a demonstration is very much in order,” she manages.

He unbuttons her pants and slides them down her legs, leaving her in nothing but her pretty little lavender panties. He puts his hands under her ass and drags her down the bed to the edge of it, drawing a cute little “oof” from her mouth and making Rey giggle a bit. Then he kisses the inside of her thigh, and Rey isn’t giggling anymore.

Ben can already smell her, heady and sweet, soaking through that cute little underwear. He places another kiss on the inside of her other thigh and licks the crease between her thigh and her mound.

“Stop teasing,” she says, swatting at his head. 

He takes her directive very well, sucking her clit into his mouth through her panties. Most of the men Rey’s been with couldn’t find her clit with a detailed map and arrows besides, so finding it while she’s still semi-clothed takes some real talent.

She’s really not thinking about his talent, though, not when he’s making her back arch off the bed like this.

“Ben,” she pants, “please.” 

“Use your words,” he says briefly before resuming his attentions.

“I need more,” she moans, her hand threading itself into his hair.

His hands tug at the waistband of her panties and she lifts her hips. As soon as the bloody things are off her, she spreads her legs again, practically begging for the return of Ben’s mouth. He looks down at her, flushed and glazed-eyed below him, and his dick gets harder than it already was, which he really didn’t think was possible. As fun as it is to tease her, he doesn’t think he can handle it anymore. He basically dives face-first back into her delicious, perfect pussy, sucking her lips into his mouth. The way she thrashes above him, the sounds she makes-- it’s more beautiful than anything they’ve put in the Louvre. He slides a finger into her, and he thinks he’s in love with the way she stretches around his finger, tight and wet. Then he crooks his finger and sucks her clit, and she wails above him.

“Can you take another one, sweetheart?” 

“I don’t know, Ben, you’re so _big_.”

Holy shit, he’s going to pass out.

“I need to get you ready if you want to take my cock, baby girl.” She gets even wetter on his finger when he calls her that. Interesting.

“I do,” she says breathlessly. “I want you inside me.”

“Can you take another one?” he repeats.

“_Yes_,” she whines, “please.”

When he slides the second finger inside her, that’s it. She shatters, convulsing on his hand as he works her through the aftershocks. _That_, Ben decides, that is the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

Except it might be beaten out by the look on her face a few minutes later, after a hurried conversation about birth control (she’s on it) and sexual health (they’re good), when he’s pushing into her. Which then again might be beaten out by her expression when she takes him all the way inside her, her mouth parted and eyes glassy as she reaches up to hook her arms around his neck.

When he makes her come again and feels her around his cock this time, he decides Rey, full stop, is just the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen.

(For her part, Rey’s pretty sure Ben is the most beautiful thing she’s ever seen.)

“Come on,” she whispers, “let go for me, Ben. I want you to come inside me.”

He presses his forehead to hers and kisses her as he comes inside her, and Rey’s heart feels like it could burst from how close to him she feels right now. He rolls to his side and cradles her against him, pressing kisses to her forehead and hair and anywhere he can reach. “I love you,” he tells her again.

“I love you too,” she says sleepily into his chest. “Sexy Senator Solo.” 

“What?” 

“That was the Twitter hashtag about your little filibuster today.” 

Ben groans. “Phasma will love that.” 

“I’m sure she has t-shirts already.” 

He hums, and kisses Rey sweetly. “That’s okay. It was worth it.”

She considers for a second. “Well, we better make sure it’s worth it. She’ll be teasing you for years. Hux will be just insufferable.” 

“He already is,” Ben grumbles. Then he looks at her raised eyebrows. “Oh! Oh, yeah, we better make sure it’s really worth it.” 

“Maybe I should spend the weekend,” she shrugs.

“Maybe you should never leave,” he counters.

She laughs and rolls on top of him. “You’re such a good negotiator, Senator.” 

“Should I demonstrate more of my... negotiating abilities?”

Rey kisses him fervently. “I think you absolutely should.”

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading uwuwuwuwu
> 
> and for the record, i get to make fun of mormons all i want because i grew up mormon so don't fucking come for me. not that most people really want to defend mormonism, but still. figured i'd offer the disclaimer.
> 
> hated this? loved this? [come yell at me on twitter.](https://twitter.com/lizzysbennett)


End file.
